koeifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ririblob
Welcome Hi, thanks for editing and welcome to ! If this is your first time on a wiki and you need help on getting started on editing, I'd suggest reading the following below: * Completely new to editing? Read and browse Wikia's beginner's guide to get started. * New to wikis and confused by wikia's syntax and markup system? Read here or here to get a quick overview. * Want to test out how your edits will look? Create a . Sandboxes allow you to test and experiment with your edits. * Follow the guidelines listed in our style guide to improve the look and consistency of our articles! * Be sure to read and pay close attention to the rules stipulated in our uploading policy when uploading an image. * Do not contribute writings that are not your own. This includes copying and pasting sections of articles from different websites. *'Fanon' material should not be created in the wiki main space. Anything fanon related should be posted as a , a , or on the fanon wiki. Ready to help out? Here's a few things you can do to pitch in: * Help complete the goals set out in the wiki's To Do List. * Expand articles that are marked as stubs. * Fill in missing movesets and fighting style descriptions on the character pages. * Create new the wiki needs. Please note that this is an automated message. However, if you still have any questions feel free to leave a message at the community portal, the forums or on my talk page and I'll see what I can do! When leaving your message, please be sure to sign your name by typing ~~~~. Have fun and enjoy your stay! Kyosei (talk) 11:10, January 15, 2018 (UTC) Admin Issues Kyosei doesn't always reply to messages, but he's diligent enough to maintain the wiki on a daily basis. One reason why he hasn't responded to your request is because this wiki already covers information on Samurai Warriors Chronicles. Sure, it doesn't have detailed data on some of the game's features or mechanics, but I'm planning to add those myself in the future. Also, please don't assume that the site is dead just because the admin chooses not to reply. Others like me contribute to make the wiki bigger than it currently is. Humble Novice (talk) 10:06, February 13, 2018 (UTC) :indeed its true that the wikia isnt dead perse but a wikia needs an admin that responds to requests which is something kyosei doesnt do and the edits to the wikia arnt numerous and far between sometimes the person that has edited the most that week is one edit i hope you can understand my point of view ::Are you high or something? I'm often here on a daily basis and what you've described about the wiki is completely inaccurate. In what way are we inactive? Humble Novice (talk) 19:12, February 14, 2018 (UTC) Re:Response This is wiki covers Koei, which in the West is a pretty niche interest. Taking that into consideration, this wiki is pretty active. Wikis are built on the idea of voluntary contributions. Everything from edits to image uploads are all done during everyone's free time. No one is being paid to do it. It's all based on that person's love of sharing info with fellow fans. That's it. Including me being an admin here. I'm sorry I didn't address your questions sooner, but tbh at that time work was pretty hectic and while I had thought of a response I had forgot to write one out. In terms of promoting your wiki, the easiest way is to just make it better. Fill it with information you can't find anywhere else and word of mouth will do the rest. But you need to put in the effort yourself. Wikia has plenty guides on how to get started, including on how to make info boxes. Our info boxes are somewhat out of date still and we need to eventually transition to the new coding. It would be better to use the Wikia guides than to copy our coding. Kyosei (talk) 21:22, February 14, 2018 (UTC)